Liquid's Punishment
by Liquid
Summary: ~completed~ It's the moment you've all been waiting for! The leader of fanfiction.net has taken away my powers due to what I did to Steve, and I must now survive Raccoon City in order to get them back....please read and review.
1. Punishment

The shadowy figure stood in the shadows as the prisoner was brought in.  
  
"Well, well". The figure said. "Liquid".  
  
"What the hell is this"? Liquid asked.  
  
"I see that you have been abusing your author power lately".  
  
"What"?  
  
"You put Steve Burnside on trial, and made Leon rape him". "Then you killed Cloud Strife, Rainbow Six, and the entire cast of Army men".  
  
"So"? "I was just having some fun".  
  
"And if that wasn't enough, you made Claire Redfield have nasty sex with Solid Snake".  
  
"Do you have any idea how gay this meeting is"?  
  
"Hold your tongue, or lose it".  
  
"What the hell is your problem"?  
  
"The other authors have filed several complaints about you, and as the leader of fanfiction.net, I must punish you".  
  
"Oh, really"?  
  
Liquid then broke his chains, killed the guards, and dashed at the figure.  
  
The figure blocked all of Liquid's attacks, and punched him in the stomach, sending him into the wall.  
  
He then picked Liquid up, and tossed him across the room.  
  
Liquid then punched him in the head, spin kicked him, and shot lightning out of his hands.  
  
The figure simply blocked the lightning, and blasted Liquid to the floor. He then picked Liquid up by the throat.  
  
"What am I going to do with you, Liquid"? He asked. "What can I do to you"?  
  
"Fuck…off"! Liquid gasped.  
  
"I know"! "I can strip you of your power, and send you on a dangerous quest in order to get them back".  
  
Liquid then felt his power being taken away.  
  
"Now". The figure said. "Where should I send you"? …. "What could be better than putting you into Resident Evil 3"?  
  
"I have to survive Raccoon City"? Liquid asked. "I beat that game with my eyes closed".  
  
"I made it a little different".  
  
The figure then opened a portal, and tossed Liquid into it.  
  
"That should do it". The figure said.  
  
***  
  
Liquid crashed into the roof of a hotel as the RPD and the U.B.C.S. were fighting the zombies. He could hear the gunfire and the sounds of dying men.  
  
"This sucks". He said as he got up.  
  
He then looked around the room for some kind of weapon.  
  
There on the desk was a Beretta 9mm with 3 extra clips.  
  
"Sweet". Liquid said as he put the clips in his pocket, and headed for the door. 


	2. It begins

As soon as Liquid left the room, he saw a zombie.  
  
It moaned as it slowly came towards him.  
  
"You want some, bitch"? Liquid asked as he put the gun in his belt.  
  
He then gave the zombie a left to the jaw, knocking it down.  
  
It then got up, and Liquid got out the Beretta, and started firing.  
  
To Liquid's surprise, the zombie dodged the bullets like the agents in the Matrix.  
  
"Holy shit"! Liquid yelled.  
  
The zombie then did the bullet time jump kick, sending Liquid into the wall.  
  
When he got up, the zombie did the lightning fast punches. Then it tried to eat Liquid.  
  
Liquid kicked it in the stomach, and then spin kicked it into the wall.  
  
Then the zombie did a cartwheel kick, sending Liquid down.  
  
It then dove on him and tried once again to eat his brain. So Liquid pushed it off, and bolted for the door, while firing at the zombie.  
  
The zombie then dodged, and came after him.  
  
"Jesus Christ"! Liquid yelled as he ran down the hall.  
  
It then caught up to him, grabbed him, and slammed him into the wall.  
  
It then punched him in the ribs, kicked him in the back, kneed him in the stomach, and spin kicked him down the hall.  
  
"Ok, you son of a bitch". Liquid said as the zombie prepared to charge at him. "It's time to end this".  
  
Liquid then fired one bullet.  
  
It went past the zombie, down the hall, into the boiler room, and struck the furnace.  
  
A large explosion then sent Liquid through the hotel doors, and onto the street.  
  
"Dumbass". He said as he got up.  
  
He was suddenly launched across the street by the zombie's boot.  
  
"Don't you ever give up"? Liquid asked as he started running.  
  
He jumped over a dumpster and ran across an alley as the zombie chased him.  
  
He ran through the door and slammed it on the zombie, who was halfway through.  
  
Liquid then fired his last two shots into the zombie's head, finally killing it.  
  
"HAHAHAAHA"! Liquid laughed as the zombie went down. "You aren't so tough now, are you"?  
  
He then continued down the path that he found himself on, and he ended up at some large doors.  
  
They were locked.  
  
So Liquid busted the chain with a rock and entered the warehouse.  
  
"Finally". He said. "Somewhere safe".  
  
He looked again and saw that there was an entire Jamaican drug cartel in there.  
  
"Aw, shit"! Liquid exclaimed.  
  
They then began to fire as he ran towards the back door.  
  
It was also locked, but the bullets from the Jamaicans caused the lock to break, and Liquid ran down yet another path, until he came to a door, and stepped through.  
  
"This sucks". He said as he saw more zombies. 


	3. New clothes and an old friend

Liquid ran down the street as the zombies chased him.  
  
He fired a shot every once in a while, and one of them would go down, but there were just too many.  
  
Liquid then rounded a corner, and ducked into a small boutique, and watched as all of the zombies ran past it.  
  
He then decided that it was time to get some new clothes.  
  
There were 3 doors open.  
  
The first one contained an RPD uniform. The second contained a dress. The third contained Albert Wesker's outfit from Resident Evil Code Veronica X.  
  
"Score"! Liquid said as he put Albert Wesker's outfit on.  
  
He then continued down what was left of the street.  
  
There were 6 rounds left in his gun, and he still had one extra clip. So he decided that the police station would be the best place to find some weaponry.  
  
So he took a left and walked past some steps when he heard some shots and then he heard someone yelling something about fire.  
  
As Liquid ran down the steps, he saw someone going up to the back door of the bar.  
  
So he ran past the zombies, and went into the bar.  
  
A zombie was attacking the person, and the person was losing. So Liquid went up behind the zombie, put his gun against it's head…  
  
"Dodge this". Liquid said as he ended the zombie's life.  
  
He then recognized the person.  
  
It was Deathman, the newest author, and one of the only ones who liked Liquid's stories.  
  
"What are you doing here"? Liquid asked.  
  
"I thought that you were dead". Deathman replied. "So I started burning all of the goddamn zombies".  
  
"Are you ok"?  
  
"For now, yeah". "But not for long". "Why are you wearing those sunglasses"?  
  
"Believe it or not, they actually make it easier to see at night"… "What were you saying about danger"?  
  
"It's coming for us". "We're all gonna burn in hell"!  
  
"Calm down". "What's coming for us"?  
  
"It's after you and everyone who likes your stories…there's no escape"! "I'm gonna burn it's ass"!  
  
Deathman then left the bar, and Liquid went behind the counter, and…yes! A shotgun and extra shells!  
  
"Score"! Liquid said as he strapped the shotgun to his back and hooked the shell box to his belt.  
  
There were also a few more clips for the handgun, so he took them too.  
  
Liquid then left the bar, and headed towards the road that would lead him to the police station. 


	4. Nemesis

As Liquid kept going, he had to pass a rather large fire. This was ok until two dogs jumped out of it.  
  
"Play dead". Liquid said as he got the shotgun.  
  
The dogs were then Swiss cheese, and Liquid put the shotgun away, and walked through the gate.  
  
He could see the RPD in the distance, so he picked up the pace and reached the police station in two minutes.  
  
"I hate all of this running". He said as he opened the gate. "Whoever designed this city should be shot".  
  
He walked across the courtyard, and was about to enter the station when….  
  
"L…Liquid". Deathman said as he stumbled in.  
  
"Deathman"! Liquid yelled.  
  
"I tried to burn it"! "It won't go down"!  
  
Suddenly the Nemesis was between Deathman and Liquid.  
  
"Oh, Shit"! Liquid yelled as it went after his friend.  
  
It then lifted Deathman up by his throat as Liquid shot it in the back.  
  
It then reached down Deathman's throat, grabbed his ass, and turned him inside out.  
  
It then discarded Deathman, and turned towards Liquid.  
  
"Sssssttaaaarrrssss"! It yelled.  
  
Liquid fired one more shot, and then ran into the police station.  
  
He then locked the door, and backed away, as the creature began to pound it.  
  
Liquid then ran into the evidence room, and slipped on something.  
  
It was a blue gem.  
  
He pocketed it, and then busted open the one for the S.T.A.R.S. office.  
  
Then he was in another hall. The zombies weren't looking at him, so he sneaked past and crept up the steps.  
  
He only had to take out one zombie, and he got the drop in it, so that was easy.  
  
Then he was at the S.T.A.R.S. office.  
  
He went in, and went right for the gun safe.  
  
There were some more clips, a few shells, and a 357. Magnum with about 20 bullets.  
  
"Score"! Liquid exclaimed a he loaded up.  
  
He was then about to leave when the radio came on.  
  
"This is Seifer". Seifer said. "We're in deep shit". "The rest of us have been cut off". "If you can hear this, please respond". "Damnit this thing was made in China".  
  
It then went dead, and Liquid left the office.  
  
He went back down the steps, and was about to look in the dark room, when Nemesis jumped through the window.  
  
"OH, SHIT"! Liquid yelled as he ran faster than he ever did before.  
  
He ran back through the evidence room, and was about through the door, when a rocket destroyed the front door.  
  
"Fuck"! Liquid yelled as he ran.  
  
Nemesis then caught him, and lifted him up.  
  
It was about to crush him, when Liquid poked him in the eye, causing him to drop Liquid.  
  
Liquid then ran out the gate, and ducked behind a car so not to be seen by the Jamaicans who were coming down the street.  
  
The retards ran in, and then the screaming started, as Liquid ran through a metal door, and headed towards downtown. 


	5. Making my way downtown

Liquid reloaded his handgun as he walked down the narrow alley.  
  
"Did I mention that this sucks"? He asked himself.  
  
He soon saw a guy leaning against the wall. Upon further investigation, Liquid discovered that the man was dead.  
  
Liquid then picked up the man's diary.  
  
It said:  
  
When I first joined this team, it was cool. That was until we landed and the zombies attacked. I ran like a scared monkey, and now that I am safe for the moment, I have decided to pull the trigger myself…  
  
"Fucking pussy". Liquid said as he continued.  
  
Then something moved behind him, and he turned just in time to see something climbing up the wall.  
  
It was gone before he could aim, so he decided to run away.  
  
Liquid then came to a large open area that contained a large busted up bus.  
  
There were then gunshots, and Liquid ran over to investigate. He got there just in time to see someone get gutted by a dog.  
  
It was then on him before he could aim his gun.  
  
It took all of his strength to keep the jaws off of him, and the only thing that saved him was another dog attacking the other one.  
  
So Liquid ran into the next building. It was a parking lot, and there was something sparking in the distance.  
  
He went over to it, and saw that it was a power cord.  
  
He then grabbed it, and was sent flying across the room due to electric shock. He then crashed into an office.  
  
"Note to self". He said. "Don't ever do that again".  
  
There was a typewriter on the desk, so he decided to use it.  
  
He wrote:  
  
Liquid was here. You all suck.  
  
Then he left the parking garage, and stepped into an alley.  
  
There was another zombie, and it was looking right at him.  
  
"Aw, shit"! Liquid yelled as he ran.  
  
The zombie caught him by the back of his shirt, and tossed him into the wall.  
  
"I take it that this aint something that we can talk about". Liquid said.  
  
The zombie then punched him in the stomach, and roundhouse kicked him to the ground.  
  
It then kicked at him, but Liquid caught it, and tripped the zombie.  
  
Liquid then got up and moved just in time for the zombie to miss his head, and punch into the wall.  
  
Its hand was stuck.  
  
"Yeah"! Liquid yelled.  
  
Liquid then began to slam the zombie into the wall, and then he started kicking him.  
  
"Goddamn Agent Smith wannabe"! Liquid yelled as he started punching the zombie.  
  
Liquid then pulled out his gun and capped the zombie.  
  
Then he went through another door and found himself in what looked like an area that was under construction.  
  
There was also a body at the end of the path.  
  
As Liquid was about to check the body, something cut through the air right in front of his face.  
  
The thing then jumped down as Liquid backed up.  
  
It was a brain drainer.  
  
"Oh, screw this". Liquid said.  
  
He then waited for it to rear up, then he rolled under it, and then he shot it with his magnum.  
  
"Bitch". Liquid said a he got up.  
  
He then went through yet another door, and heard some gunshots coming from by the restaurant.  
  
He then went to investigate. 


	6. Friend and foe

Liquid saw someone run into the restaurant, so he followed.  
  
"Hello"? Liquid called as he drew his magnum.  
  
He searched the entire place, but found nothing. Then he was about to leave, when he heard something from the front of the place.  
  
He readied his magnum, and jumped out…  
  
There was Seifer holding a machine gun.  
  
No, not Seifer from FF. The Seifer who is also another author.  
  
"What are you doing here"? Liquid asked.  
  
"Liquid"! Seifer exclaimed. "You're alive"!  
  
"How did you get here"?  
  
"Through the door".  
  
"No, what brought you here"?  
  
"My feet".  
  
"Why are you here"?  
  
"The door was unlocked".  
  
"Goddamnit"! "I…mean…why…the…hell…are…you…in…this…city"?  
  
"I'm a part of the U.B.C.S.".  
  
The back door opening then interrupted them.  
  
Then Nemesis roared, and began to charge after them.  
  
"Get back"! Liquid yelled as he picked up a lamp and tossed it.  
  
There was an explosion, and Nemesis was down.  
  
"Are you batshit"? Seifer asked. "You could have killed us"!  
  
"Oh, shut up". Liquid replied. "Let's get the hell out of here".  
  
They then exited the restaurant through the front door.  
  
Nemesis then roared again.  
  
"We can take this guy, Seifer". Liquid said. "…Seifer"?  
  
He turned and saw that Seifer was already down at the other end of the road.  
  
"You son of a bitch"! Liquid yelled as he followed him.  
  
Seifer was gone, and Nemesis busted down the door.  
  
"Aw, shit"! Liquid yelled.  
  
He then entered another door, and ran down another path.  
  
When he came out the other end, he was at the gates to city hall.  
  
Nemesis was nowhere to be seen, so he looked at the lock.  
  
There were two gems missing, but he was in no mood to look for them.  
  
He tossed the blue gem aside, and blew a hole in the lock with the magnum.  
  
The doors were then opened, and Liquid stepped inside.  
  
The path was split left and right, so Liquid went to the right, and found himself at a gas station. Cars were crashed together, and the place looked like hell.  
  
So he entered and found nothing useful, and decided, to leave.  
  
That's when Nemesis appeared at the door.  
  
Before he saw Liquid, Liquid dove under the table.  
  
Nemesis then entered and went into the garage.  
  
Thanks to his quick thinking, Liquid lit a match, and tossed it at the gas that was leaking by the monster's feat.  
  
There was an explosion, and the whole place collapsed as Liquid ran away.  
  
"That ought to take care of you". Liquid said as he began to go down the left fork of the path. 


	7. The guys

Liquid continued down the path until he came to an old cable car.  
  
He walked into it and saw someone.  
  
It was Wesker. No not Wesker from the game. The Wesker who is also an author.  
  
"Not you, too". Liquid said.  
  
"How did you manage to survive for so long"? Wesker asked.  
  
"Hey, I can handle this".  
  
"My whole team was wiped out". "We are now about to move to the clock tower, but there have been problems".  
  
"What kind of problems"?  
  
"See for yourself".  
  
Liquid then saw someone lying on the seats, while moaning horribly.  
  
"What's wrong"? Liquid asked.  
  
"Horrible…. pain". The System gasped. "Gripping…diarrhea".  
  
He then shit himself, and Liquid was forced to back away from the smell.  
  
"None of us can get close enough to the controls". Wesker said. "We've tried everything".  
  
"Hey, guys". Seifer said as he entered. "Oh…hi, Liquid".  
  
"I'll deal with you later". Liquid replied. "Right now we have to figure out how to reach the controls".  
  
"Oh, that's easy". "Watch".  
  
Seifer then walked past him and went to the controls.  
  
"That smell doesn't bother you"? Wesker asked.  
  
"It reminds me of a simpler time". Seifer said as he started it up.  
  
They were then going, when Nemesis crashed through the window.  
  
Wesker then dove out the window, and Seifer had to stay with the controls.  
  
So, Liquid and the system were forced to fight him.  
  
Liquid used his magnum, while the system peppered the monster's legs with machine gun fire.  
  
"Useless". The System said. "Get out of here"!  
  
"Ok". Liquid said as the system got ready for one lat attack.  
  
Liquid then ran away as Nemesis got closer.  
  
As soon as it was close enough, The System let a huge diarrhea fart, that blew up the back half of the cable car.  
  
"Oh, shit"! Seifer yelled. "The breaks are out"!  
  
The cable car then tore around town for a minute, then crashed into a wall.  
  
"My ass hurts". Seifer said as they got up.  
  
They stumbled out, and found themselves in a large courtyard.  
  
"Nice". Liquid said.  
  
Suddenly 100 crows were surrounding them.  
  
"Aw, fuck"! Seifer yelled as they ran towards the building.  
  
They slammed into the door at the same time, forcing it open. Then they closed it, and latched it just before the crows had them.  
  
"I hate birds". Seifer said.  
  
"Hey, look where we are". Liquid said.  
  
They had reached the clock tower.  
  
"Let's split up and cover more ground". Seifer said as he ran through a door.  
  
Liquid knew that he wouldn't catch him, so he just vowed to kick his ass later.  
  
He then went up the stairs. 


	8. Clock Tower

As soon as Liquid got up the steps, he was once again running for his life.  
  
"Stupid spiders"! He yelled as they chased him.  
  
They spit some nasty shit at him, but missed. So he ran through the door, and found himself on a rooftop. He then looked up, and saw that there was a large ladder to climb.  
  
"Alrighty, then". He said as he walked over to the ladder.  
  
He went up, and found himself in a large control room. Actually it was where the bells were controlled, but control room sounds better.  
  
There was a gear missing in the machine, so Liquid groaned as he realized that he would have to find it.  
  
Then he went back down the ladder, and saw Nemesis come in.  
  
"Why won't you die"? Liquid asked as he backed off.  
  
"Sssssttaaaaarrrssss"! Nemesis said.  
  
Liquid then turned on the spot light.  
  
It went past Nemesis, and revealed two people having sex on one of the other buildings.  
  
Nemesis was a perv, so he was watching. That's when Liquid pushed him off of the roof.  
  
"Take that, bitch". Liquid said.  
  
Then Seifer entered, and Liquid raised his fist to kill him….  
  
That's when Seifer showed him the gold and silver gear.  
  
"You have no idea how lucky you are to have found that". Liquid said as he went back up the ladder.  
  
He then inserted the gear, and kicked the machine to make it work.  
  
The bells made the whole place shake.  
  
"Jesus Christ"! Liquid yelled.  
  
He then went down, and he and Seifer ran towards the courtyard.  
  
They ran through the front door as the helicopter was making it's landing approach.  
  
That's when a rocket destroyed the helicopter, and Nemesis roared as he jumped down to where Liquid and Seifer were.  
  
They began firing, but Nemesis backhanded Seifer across the courtyard, and stabbed Liquid with a tentacle.  
  
Seifer then began firing at the monster as Liquid fell over.  
  
Then Nemesis fired a rocket, which exploded behind Seifer, sending him forward 15 feet.  
  
Somehow he still managed to fire, and Nemesis's Rocket launcher exploded, and the monster was blown backwards and onto it's back.  
  
"Take...that...bitch". Seifer said.  
  
He was then out...but Nemesis wasn't.  
  
Nemesis got up at the same time that Liquid did, and they faced each other.  
  
Liquid then drew his magnum, and began driving the monster back with it.  
  
Nemesis then roared, and rushed at Liquid. But Liquid moved out of the way, making Nemesis run right into the burning clock tower.  
  
Liquid then aimed, and put a round right into it's eye, making it roar in pain.  
  
Nemesis suddenly stumbled, and fell.  
  
"Seifer". Liquid called as he collapsed. 


	9. Seifer's Quest

Liquid woke up on an alter in the clock tower chapel.  
  
"You're awake". Seifer said. "I almost gave up on you".  
  
"Dude". Liquid said. "I'm infected with the NE-T Virus".  
  
"That sucks". "Well, I gotta go".  
  
Seifer then started to leave, but Liquid pulled his gun.  
  
"Oh, no you don't". Liquid said. "You can't just leave me like this".  
  
"Well, what should I do"? Seifer asked.  
  
"There should be a hospital a few blocks away". "Just go out the back door, and you should see it".  
  
"Ok". "Hang in there".  
  
Seifer then left the chapel.  
  
It was amazingly quiet as he moved through what was left of the tower. There were no zombies or anything.  
  
"I'm most likely walking into a trap". He said.  
  
He then entered a green door, and saw a body covered with spider web.  
  
"Aw, fuck"! Seifer yelled as he then saw the spiders.  
  
He then pulled out his assault riffle, and emptied it on the web spinning bastards.  
  
He then entered a room where a bell was blocking the door.  
  
Seifer then pushed it out of the way and exited the tower.  
  
The only sound was that of falling rain as he walked towards the hospital.  
  
"Where did the monsters go"? He asked himself.  
  
He was then at the hospital door.  
  
Inside was just as quiet.  
  
A zombie was then heard, until something slashed it.  
  
A hunter then came into view.  
  
Seifer fired at it, but it spun around real fast, and used it's claws to block the bullets.  
  
"Oh, my God"! Seifer yelled as he ran.  
  
He entered a door, and the hunter followed him. He continued to fire at it, and it continued blocking.  
  
It was right on top of him, when it suddenly screamed, and collapsed.  
  
"How did you make it this far without me"? Wesker asked as he reloaded his gun.  
  
"I thought that you were dead". Seifer replied.  
  
"I jumped out of a cable car". "It's not like I was blown up in a gas station".  
  
"I suppose that you're right".  
  
"Where's Liquid"?  
  
"We fought Nemesis, but it infected him with the virus". "I'm here for the cure".  
  
"Well, I got the vaccine base". "But you will have to go upstairs to get the medium".  
  
Wesker then gave it to him.  
  
"Thanks". Seifer said.  
  
"No problem". Wesker replied.  
  
Seifer then got into the elevator, and went up.  
  
He found the medium almost at once when he tripped over a cord, and ripped the painting off of the wall.  
  
"Cool". He said.  
  
He then noticed the dead body as he combined the base with the medium. The body was shot 7 times.  
  
"Poor guy". Seifer said as he went back to the elevator.  
  
When he got to the ground floor, he saw something on the wall.  
  
It was a timed plastic bomb...and they were everywhere.  
  
Seifer ran out of the hospital, and was just about to the clock tower when the hospital exploded.  
  
"Wesker, you asshole". Seifer said as he entered the tower.  
  
All went well until he got to the main hall.  
  
Nemesis suddenly jumped through the wall, and landed right in front of him.  
  
"Jesus Mary mother of god"! Seifer yelled as he began firing and running.  
  
It pursued him to the door to the chapel, but for some reason it would not go in.  
  
Seifer then gave Liquid the cure, and waited for it to work. 


	10. Gravedigger

Liquid was soon ok.  
  
"Bad news". Seifer said. "Wesker is still alive".  
  
"He jumped out of a cable car". Liquid replied. "It's not like he was blown up in a gas station".  
  
"All I know is that he is our enemy". "I have some things to take care of".... "Oh, and by the way, your rather large friend is still alive".  
  
Seifer then left.  
  
Liquid got his weapons out, and exited the chapel.  
  
Nemesis was not there. Nor was he in any other room as Liquid headed for the back door.  
  
The rain was getting heavier as Liquid went up some steps to the park.  
  
"I love the rain". He said as he went in.  
  
A hunter suddenly jumped at him, but it slipped on the wet grass, and crashed into another hunter, and they tore eachother apart as Liquid headed for the grave yard.  
  
"Goddamn construction". Liquid said. "Looks like I'm gonna have to take the sewers".  
  
He activated the drain, and a door was opened into the sewers.  
  
"I hate sewers". He said as he went down.  
  
To his surprise, the sewers were quiet.  
  
"What the hell"? Liquid asked as he made it to the other ladder without trouble.  
  
As he went up, he was preparing himself to face a graveyard full of zombies, but once again, nothing.  
  
"This is getting boring". He said.  
  
He then went into a shack, and found a map that showed where the heliport was.  
  
There was also a grenade launcher with 8 extra rounds.  
  
"Score"! Liquid said as he loaded it and strapped it to his back.  
  
"It's good to see that you are still alive". Wesker said as he entered. "I saw the hospital blow up, but I wasn't sure that Seifer made it in time".  
  
"He said that you did it".  
  
"Did what"?  
  
"You blew up the hospital".  
  
"No".  
  
"Then who did"?  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know"?  
  
The ground shook.  
  
"Another mutant"! Wesker yelled. "Let's get out of here"!  
  
They took off, and started running towards the sewer exit. But the ground gave way, and Liquid went down with it.  
  
"Are you ok"? Wesker asked.  
  
"Fine". Liquid replied.  
  
"HOLY SHIT"!  
  
The gravedigger suddenly rose up.  
  
Liquid ran while Wesker covered him with machine gun fire.  
  
This gave Liquid time to get the grenade launcher off his back, and aim.  
  
Gravedigger was then blown in half, and Liquid put the gun back on his back.  
  
He and Wesker then went back through the sewers.  
  
"If you didn't blow up the hospital, then who did"? Liquid asked.  
  
"I don't know". Wesker replied.  
  
They then went back through the park, and down some paths and through a gate.  
  
There was a bridge, and on the other side was a lab.  
  
They were halfway across when a figure appeared in front of them.  
  
It was the leader of fanfiction.net.  
  
"I'm surprised that you made it this far". He said. "I didn't think that Seifer would get past my bombs".  
  
"So it was you". Liquid said.  
  
"Wesker". "I have a deal for you".  
  
"What"? Wesker asked.  
  
"I agreed to give Liquid a test to get his powers back". "I am not allowed to kill him while he does this".  
  
"Where is this going"?  
  
"You will be freed if you kill him right now".  
  
Wesker then raised his gun, and pointed it at the leader.  
  
"How about I kill you right here"? Wesker asked.  
  
Wesker was suddenly knocked off the bridge by an unseen force.  
  
"Wesker"! Liquid called.  
  
"You have much bigger things to worry about, my little friend". Leader said.  
  
Leader then disappeared as Nemesis appeared behind Liquid.  
  
"Not good". Liquid said as he backed towards the lab.  
  
Then he broke into a dead run, and made it inside just before Nemesis had him.  
  
He bolted the door, and Nemesis was heard punching it.  
  
After a minute, he stopped, and silence was all that Liquid could hear. 


	11. In the Lab

Liquid entered a control room, and saw Seifer standing there.  
  
"Bad news". He said. "The leader of fanfiction.net is going to nuke the city at dawn"!  
  
"When I get out of here, I am gonna beat the shit out of that mother fucker"!  
  
"I'm going into the main control room to see if any choppers are left".  
  
Seifer then ran out of the room, and Liquid did the same.  
  
But as they were running down the hall, Nemesis broke through the wall.  
  
"Ohshitohshitohshit"! They yelled as they ran back down the hall.  
  
They came to a metal door, went inside, and locked it.  
  
They weren't 15 feet away when Nemesis broke through it.  
  
So they ran into the next room, and found themselves in the main control room.  
  
"I must have been reading it upside down". Seifer said.  
  
Nemesis then broke in, and they backed up by the window.  
  
They thought that it was over, until a missile came through the window, and blew Nemesis through the wall.  
  
A chopper was outside.  
  
"I thought that you guys could use a hand". Wesker said. "I'm setting this down in the heliport below me". "Hurry up".  
  
Wesker then set it down, and Liquid blew open the lock on the emergency door.  
  
They went down, and soon found themselves in a junk yard.  
  
"What the hell is a junk yard doing in here"? Liquid asked as they ran into the next building.  
  
As soon as they were in, the door stopped working, and they were trapped inside.  
  
"Look". Seifer said. "A back door".  
  
They went over to it, but discovered that it was locked.  
  
Suddenly what was left of the monster crashed to the floor and started to regenerate into a nasty ass blob creature.  
  
"Ok, I have had enough of this son of a bitch". Liquid said.  
  
He then unloaded on the creature with his magnum, grenade launcher, shotgun, and hand gun. Seifer then used his machine gun.  
  
The creature was still alive, but it was so fucked up that it couldn't move.  
  
So they went over to it and started kicking it.  
  
That's when the door unlocked, and they left the monster to die.  
  
Outside, Wesker had the chopper ready, and Liquid and Seifer jumped into it.  
  
"Let's go". Seifer said.  
  
The chopper lifted off, and they started flying away.  
  
"It's over". Liquid said. "What the hell is that"?  
  
The nuke then flew past them, and made the city into a crater.  
  
A portal then opened in front of them.  
  
"That's our ticket home". Wesker said as he aimed the chopper right for it.  
  
As they went through, Liquid felt his powers returning to him.  
  
"I'll see you guys later". Liquid said. "I have something to do".  
  
He then disappeared as Seifer and Wesker continued on. 


	12. Let's Battle

The leader of fanfiction.net was just sitting down, when his doors were kicked down, and Liquid came into view.  
  
"A few of my friends died today". Liquid said as he stepped into the room. "It's time for revenge".  
  
Leader then laughed.  
  
"That's pretty funny, Liquid". Leader said. "You were always good for a laugh".  
  
"Oh, yeah"? Liquid asked.  
  
Liquid then sent 5 very large energy blasts at leader.  
  
There was an explosion, and when the smoke cleared, Leader was gone.  
  
"Who's laughing now"? Liquid asked.  
  
Leader then laughed as he reappeared.  
  
"Why, I believe that it's me". Leader said. "I must admit that you parlor tricks amuse me". "I bet you've got a bunny under your hat".  
  
Liquid was suddenly crushed by a giant rabbit.  
  
"Now here's your chance to get the best of me". Leader said. "Hope your hand is hot". "Come on, clown". "Let's see what you've got".  
  
Liquid then became a giant, and fired some electricity at Leader, but it bounced off.  
  
"You can hit me with your toughest stuff, but your double whammy isn't up to snuff". "I'll set the record straight, your simply out of date". "You're only second rate".  
  
Leader then jumped up, and pulled on Liquid's ear, reducing him to a normal sized very old man.  
  
Liquid then turned into a tiger, and lunged at Leader, who made a hoop. Once Liquid jumped through it, he was turned into a kitten.  
  
"You're fire has died down, and your tiger's tame". Leader said. "You've got a lot to learn about the power game". "Simply for your education, let me reiterate that you're only second rate".  
  
Liquid turned back into Liquid, and found himself on a giant hand.  
  
"Men cower at the power in my pinky". Leader said. "My thumb is number one on every list".  
  
The thumb then turned into leader.  
  
"But if you're not convinced that I'm invincible". Leader continued. "Put me to the test". "I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest".  
  
Liquid's eyes then started glowing. Leader was suddenly bound with a chain, slammed into a closed coffin, and 6 swords were jammed through it.  
  
A cake then appeared, and Leader jumped out of it.  
  
Then Liquid was suddenly knocked onto a spinning plate.  
  
"You're only second rate". Leader said.  
  
Liquid was suddenly trapped inside a snowglobe.  
  
"That was fun". Leader said.  
  
The snowglobe then started glowing.  
  
"What are you doing, now"? Leader asked.  
  
It suddenly broke, and Liquid stood before him. Liquid was about ready to collapse.  
  
"I'll fight you to my last breath". Liquid said.  
  
"No one has ever lasted this long before". Leader said. "I've decided to let you go". "Fanfiction.net is much more interesting with you in it".  
  
Liquid was then dragged out of Leader's palace.  
  
"I did it". Liquid said as he lost consciousness.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
